Golden
by v2point0
Summary: TF:A. Ramjet and Sunstorm bond as they're stuck in a Decepticon brig with one another, discovering just how complicated and crazy the other is. SLASH; Ramjet/Sunstorm


More fic? More fic. For another pairing I've not seen much of! TFA Ramjet/Sunstorm. Such a lovely, complicated pairing. :')

**Title**: Golden  
**Rated**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Mech on mech groping/kissing. No bonding/sex. Minor profanity.  
**Pairings**: Ramjet/Sunstorm  
**Summary**: TF:A 'verse. Ramjet and Sunstorm bond as they're stuck in a Decepticon brig with one another, discovering just how complicated and crazy the other is.  
**A/N**: This fic is sort of centered entirely around a lovely picture prowlimus at deviantart drew that pumped me full of inspiration to finally get off my ass and write a fic for this pairing. Links are wonky for me, but check her gallery out at deviantart; the picture isn't hard to find. ;) So, of course, much thanks to her and this fic is dedicated in thanks to the lovely lady and the also very lovely Bee (humblebot.)  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of these chucklefucks.

Flames go to CrowTChickATaolDOTcom if you're so inclined.

* * *

**Golden**

By B

* * *

It was plain to see that Starscream and his clones had very unique relationships.

None of them were in the least bit stable or pleasant. Starscream was the typical hard ass dictator, though he could barely handle one clone let alone six. Still, the Decepticon was stubborn and relentless and he flailed that iron fist around until he got the cooperation he demanded. The femme and blue clone treated him with little to no respect, whereas the others merely fell in line because they were the weaker links in the chain.

Skywarp was terrified of everyone and everything. Thundercracker apparently took great pride in exploiting his fears to highlight his own bullyish tendencies. He griped and snapped and hit and attacked the purple clone, criticizing everything he did. But still, in battle, he seemed to show some sort of compassion, helping and even at times protecting Skywarp from attacks or when injured. A little further analysis would show that as hard and rude he was to Skywarp, there was a possessiveness that could count as a tool to keep Skywarp in line. The more you observed, the more you realized his ego wasn't the entire reason he was attacking the coward, but by making him feel weak and inferior and in need of protection, it kept Skywarp clinging to his side.

Slipstream found everyone deplorable in some way or another. Starscream especially, but she and Thundercracker occasionally clashed. Both were great forces to deal with - one too egomaniacal to step down, the other logical and firm but bitter, leaving hardly any room for rebuttals. Usually it was Thundercracker who dropped the conversation, claiming it was becoming "pointless and tiresome" to "argue with someone so simpleminded". It didn't help that Slipstream pitied Skywarp like an abused puppy and would rescue him from some of the blue clone's fits. It was almost sweet, the sister-brother relationship they had, but the femme would never admit to actually caring for her cowardly companion.

Then there was Ramjet and Sunstorm, the most confusing and contradicting clones of the bunch.

Ramjet was a pathological liar; not like he could help it. He was born that way. Still, when one spoke to him, they had to remember everything he said was the exact opposite. His loyalty was also questionable, but so was everyone else's. He wasn't entirely hard to handle; not as bad as Slipstream and Thundercracker. He followed orders with very little fight, but Ramjet occasionally did try to pull a 'Cracker and claim he "wasn't" greater than anyone else.

Sunstorm, however, was perhaps the most loyal of the clones. And yet, also the most treacherous. Everyone was his buddy, everyone was wonderful, everyone was a unique and special snowflake. Untrustworthy but obedient. He was a walking contradiction. No enemy, no ally, just one big stew of "beautiful, splendid people". Starscream had liked all the flattery and unnecessary flowery compliments Sunstorm had poured like honey over him, but it got tiring - especially when he realized Sunstorm was also offering sweet nothings and kind words to his damn enemies.

So, Starscream had divided his clones up into categories. Slipstream was a bitch and Thundercracker a handful asshole, but they were the most formidable alongside him, thus the most valuable. Skywarp was expendable but a good decoy; however, Thundercracker seemed to loom over the purple Seeker at all times, often taking the role of his leader instead. Skywarp followed commands but Thundercracker was usually the one dishing them out.

In the end, Ramjet and Sunstorm were the least valuable to his army. Suicide missions were stamped on their chassis. Starscream had used the first Sunstorm protoform as bait and ultimately a weapon in hopes to kill Megatron and the Autobots. It failed, tragically, but another Sunstorm soon came along, just as much of an ass kisser as the first.

The two did prove to hold up their own in battle. Ramjet more than Sunstorm, who just had to take intervals to compliment attacks and insults thrown at him. However, Starscream observed his clones in action very carefully on a few occasions. Slipstream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, if pushed and struck into place, were the crème de la crème.

Ramjet and Sunstorm, however, were losing more points in his book.

Finally, after just a few weeks since the clones first came online, Starscream had devised a plan that featured predominately the orange and white clones. They did not know, however, they were being put on the chopping block. According to Starscream's brilliant plan, Ramjet and Sunstorm would be sent to infiltrate the Decepticon base while he and the others snuck in during the ambush and frenzy. Megatron and his lackeys would be distracted by the two Seekers; they'd need to kill them in order to get to the others. A living, sentient barrier, that was all they would amount to.

Ramjet argued by... not arguing and Sunstorm thought it was brilliant but also "agreed" with Ramjet that it would be very risky. Not just for them, but the others as well. Still, Starscream refused to take their advice, knowing very well their deaths were highly likely. So with some persuasion with the disgruntled femme, the group flew off on a dangerous and foolish mission.

* * *

IIII

* * *

It proved more than Starscream bargained for, invading Megatron's base.

He had almost forgotten how strong the Decepticon leader and his soldiers were. As ordered, Ramjet and Sunstorm took lead, using their chassis and weapons to shield the remaining four as they made their way inside. It didn't take long for Lugnut alone to take down the guardian clones; he moved quickly for his size into the line of fire (anything to protect his master), grabbed the gasping Seekers by their heads and conked them together, instantly offlining them. Throwing them aside like garbage, he went for the others.

Blitzwing was wrestling with Thundercracker, Slipstream head to head with Blackarachnia. Still, that left Starscream and Skywarp. All except Skywarp had curled up into a corner, crawling away. Starscream went to deal with his cowardly ass before Megatron swooped down in front of him, running his sword clean through the spark-less chassis of his former second. Alive but offline, the Seeker's body flopped over when Megatron pulled out his energon coated blade.

Outnumbered and overpowered, Slipstream was the one who suggested the logical retreat. Thundercracker hesitated, refusing to step down, but after Blitzwing shot his mouth full of ice, he furiously picked the terrified purple clone from the ground and took off. Slipstream glared over at Blackarachnia; they'd finish their little tiff later. Now it was a matter of leaving alone or taking one of the three unconscious mechs with her. In the end, she figured Starscream was the more valuable, hoisted him over her shoulder and flew off.

Ramjet and Sunstorm, however, remained sprawled out on the floor, blissfully unaware of their fates.

* * *

IIII

* * *

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise! Those merciful and kindsparked Decepticons left us online! How thoughtful of them!"

Ramjet glared up from his lap, over to Sunstorm. Both Seekers, recently onlined, sat adjacent of each other in the dank, cold Decepticon brig. The only light came from the energon bars lining the front of their cell, but the clones could easily see one another. "I mean," Sunstorm chuckled, raising his hands, "they only disabled our weaponry core! They could have done much worse! Like put us in stasis cuffs or chains! But they were very nice and just escorted us to this lovely little cell."

"I completely agree with you," Ramjet lied with a little snort. "The Decepticons sure are a nice lot!"

Sunstorm's smile was radiant as he studied his surroundings. Ramjet found that bright orange chassis, though obnoxious, also lit up the room. And so did those optics and cheerful grin. It was almost cute, how naive his fellow clone was. "This place needs a little touch up; throw in some chains and ceiling mounted motion sensor lasers," Sunstorm purred, "and it'd be wonderful! The perfect little brig!"

Ramjet cocked an optic ridge. "Not creepy at all."

The orange Seeker clapped his hands together. "Honest little Ramjet, what do you think those thoughtful Decepticons plan to do to us?" he inquired.

"Let us leave, well and alive," the liar replied.

Sunstorm giggled. "Oh, that would be wonderful and just so _them_."

Ramjet snorted and glared at the energon bars. "Yes, we're certainly going to get through this just fine," he murmured. There came a loud explosion from above, followed by a hollow thud against the brig's entrance a few cells down. Ramjet jumped up, hands to his face. "We're gonna be fine, we're gonna be fine, just fine, just fine!" he laughed nervously, pacing.

Sunstorm watched him curiously, looking from the door to the ceiling. "I wonder what those delightful cads are up to? Probably throwing a splendid party for their victory over us!" he smirked, intrigued.

"Sounded like a party, yeah, not like an explosion, not like someone getting slagged," Ramjet agreed with a frightened, quick nod. He continued pacing. Slag, he was going to die! But he was much too "invaluable" to die! "It'd be futile to try and escape," he said, rushing to the far wall and pounding on the metal, struggling to find a hollow spot. "We shouldn't try to escape, no, not even if there's a weak spot in the wall we could blow right through."

Sunstorm just kept smiling, showing no fear, if he felt any at all. "That'd be very brave and very wise! It's so you to think of it," he chuckled. He watched the white Seeker continue to knock, punch and kick the wall, struggling to find weak material enough to break through.

Finally, with an exasperated sigh, he fell back on his aft. "I'm not giving up," Ramjet lied, flustered, "I'm just taking a break!"

"And a break you deserve!" Sunstorm chirped. He gathered to his feet, forever bent in a submissive cower, hands wringing together. He approached Ramjet, asking, "Would you like me to try while you rest? I know you'd have better chances finding it, but the least I can do is offer my humble services."

Ramjet shook his head, running his hands along his helm. "No, I'm fine! Yeah, yeah, you'll find it! There's a weak spot in there somewhere!" he snarled, frustrated. He had given that wall an entire look over twice, with not just his hands and feet, but his scanners as well. Solid as solid can be. There was no escape; at least, as Ramjet slowly glanced nervously over his shoulders at the energon bars...

"The energon bars!" Ramjet declared and Sunstorm looked away from tapping gently on the wall to the clone rushing to the bars. "Would be a great idea to try and test them!" the white Seeker declared, finger raised. Without thinking and blinded by fear, he grasped two of the energon bars and squeezed with all his might. Only for him to be electrocuted near deactivation, his entire body sparking out of control with surges of electricity.

Sunstorm squeaked and ran to help him. However, he couldn't very well touch him. As he contemplated a way to free the shrieking Seeker, Ramjet finally managed to break free, flying across the cell and into the wall. His entire chassis was singed, still sparking and shivering, vents screaming to life. Sunstorm's jaw dropped, hands flying to his face. "Oh dear! Poor Ramjet!" he cried and rushed to his side again.

The orange clone knelt beside Ramjet, hands raised to him. Still, it'd be too risky to touch him. Ramjet just laid there, weak, smoke billowing from his mouth. A quick scan prompted Sunstorm to say happily, "All superficial damage! With just a little wax, you'll be good as new! Better than before, I'd say!"

Ramjet made a hoarse noise akin to a cough. "It was worth it," he grumbled, arms weakly trying to lift himself up.

"Oh, let me," Sunstorm insisted. He carefully took one of Ramjet's arms, feeling a small shock. He just ignored it, sitting the liar up against the wall. "Are you more comfortable now, my friend?" he asked, hoping for approval.

Ramjet shook his head, which was of course the approval Sunstorm wanted. "Really, I don't feel any pain anyway," he lied, brushing soot off his cockpit.

Sunstorm chuckled. "You wouldn't, being so strong!" he agreed. He then leaned forward, wiping the smudge from Ramjet's cheeks and beneath his optics. Ramjet twitched, feeling a little tug at his spark at the gentle, thoughtful caresses. The orange Seeker palmed the soot from his chin. "There!" he laughed, dusting off his soiled hands. "Your brilliant and handsome face is clean again!"

Ramjet was still feeling that strange ticklish sensation in his chest. Especially at how Sunstorm smiled so sweetly at him, wiping off his hands. "I guess I don't mind the rest of me being dirty," he murmured a second later, glancing down at his chest.

"We can't have that! You must look your most glorious!" Sunstorm declared, slamming a fist in his open hand. He then carefully started sweeping off the white clone's burgundy wings. The touches were smooth, and on such sensitive equipment, it made Ramjet shiver. Sunstorm's long, white, sharp digits carefully stroking along the frames, running in sweeps across front and back. The orange Seeker would pause to brush his hands off along his sides before returning to work.

Ramjet watched as he finished wiping off his servos. Streaks of black ran down Sunstorm's glowing thighs, so apparent and bold against the color. Again, there came that strange little flutter in his chest and he winced when Sunstorm leaned closer, now patting off his shoulder pads. His body was so close, so warm, those smudged hips with their jagged lines of black just inches from his -

Ramjet squeaked when Sunstorm's dirtied hand fell on his cockpit, wiping soot from over the red glass. "I'm all clean now!" he insisted, grabbing Sunstorm's hand and holding it away. For some reason, he found himself unable to let go and the other wasn't exactly struggling either. The two stared at one another for a moment, red optics scanning their faces. Ramjet snorted and looked aside, letting the orange Seeker's hand go finally before giving him a little shove away. _Damn those hips_-

Sunstorm obediently sat back. He gave his hands another wipe on his hips, causing Ramjet to grit his dental plates, legs twitching. "Well, you look marvelous," the orange clone said a moment later, hands back together. More smudges on his hips, the only thing Ramjet could stare at. Sunstorm glanced over at the dungeon's door, smiling a little before turning his attention back on his comrade. "Hopefully the Decepticons, being merciful as they've shown in the past, will indeed let us go. But should they feel we deserve punishment and surely for what we have done, it is understandable, or even deactivation, there is something I would like to tell you, if you please."

Ramjet pretended not to listen, though he was. His optics made a small electronic hiss as they lifted and peeked up at the other Seeker just slightly. Sunstorm's smile widened. "I just wanted to tell you, that if we are to suffer for our wrong doings or be deactivated," he said in such a sweet voice that was nearly eerie given the content, "I am honored to have been by your side. I would be a terrible wreck by myself. But if you can remain so strong, so can I!" He finished by placing one blackened hand to his cockpit, leaving behind a silhouette of it in soot.

Ramjet's optics widened. He stared long and hard at Sunstorm. Those words... He'd never think someone would think so highly of him. But this was Sunstorm. He thought highly of _everyone_. He would say this to a damn piece of junk if it was in his place instead. But there came a little bit of sincerity in his words, a little bit of truth. Truth, yes, but something more. Loyalty? As if those words were strictly for Ramjet and Ramjet alone. Which, if that were true, would be as amazing as him telling the truth.

But there was no way in the Pit Sunstorm would reserve these words just for -

Sunstorm leaned in, suddenly, pressing a little kiss to the corner of Ramjet's frown. When he pulled back, the liar's jaw dropped, optics even wider. "Oh, did I break something important?" the orange clone asked, blinking. He carefully pushed up Ramjet's jaw, shutting it. "Seems like it's just fine," he sighed, relieved as it stayed put.

However, Ramjet's once stiff, tense chassis loosened and he lunged forward, knocking the orange Seeker onto his back, nearly bending a wing beneath him. Sunstorm widened his optics as Ramjet cowered over him, hands pinned down by both sides of his head, knees on each side of his dirtied hips. He blinked, confused, smiling uneasily. "Is something the matter, good Ramjet?" he tittered.

Ramjet's optics narrowed. "You were just going to tell me why you kissed me," he said.

Sunstorm stared at him for a few silent seconds before laughing. "Well, kissing is a form of affection, you see!" he explained, raising a finger. "And when someone likes someone else, they - "

"I could care less why it was _me_ you kissed," Ramjet snapped.

"Do I need a reason to like such an honorable, honest mech?" Sunstorm answered. Ramjet furrowed his optic ridges, very very confused. "That's right, my friend! You're completely honest!" the orange Seeker chuckled with a quirked grin. He raised his finger to point just an inch from his companion's chin. "By knowing everything you say is, well, dishonest though you have your reasons I am sure, good ones I am _positive_ - Well, you see, we all know you mean the exact opposite or otherwise when you speak. You don't inhibit yourself and you take initiative as well!" Sunstorm beamed across his white face, hands once again wringing. "It's admirable and truly awe-inspiring!"

Ramjet wanted to tell him he was out of his processors. "You're no liar yourself," he said. Sunstorm didn't seem to understand what he meant. He never lied about anything; what he said he firmly believed. However, perhaps it was applied to the fact he said it to any and everyone he came across. How was anyone to know if he truly liked them or just saw them as another person Sunstorm felt the need to flatter?

But then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks, it hit Ramjet. _Both_ of them were untrustworthy and yet totally honest, only on two different levels. Ramjet spoke only lies, all of them translating into a truth once someone knew this habit. Sunstorm battered you in compliments, but yet his loyalty remained questionable, debating on who he personally liked the best. Given the opportunity, should Starscream fall, both mechs would be the first to attach themselves to the next highest power. The more flowery the compliments and the more intricate the lies, the deeper the underlying agendas they hosted.

However, obviously both Seekers were being honest with each other - completely and totally honest. A kiss from Sunstorm and Ramjet reacting so passionately. His body spoke the truth for him. And as they looked at one another, apprehensive and unsure of where to go next, there came another loud thundering boom above their head.

Sunstorm instantly turned his gaze to the ceiling, but Ramjet instead took this distraction to take the orange clone's face in his hands and force a kiss on his lip components. It was a surprise, but an extremely welcomed one. Sunstorm didn't even hesitate. His arms slipped up around Ramjet's waist, securely holding onto him as both their optics dimmed and shut.

Their glossa certainly hadn't been shy, penetrating each others mouths, running along dental plates and rooftops, the energy their humming bodies generated passing between their connection like an exchange of inhales and exhales. Ramjet's glossa was more devious, leaving tantalizing strides on everything it touched. Sunstorm groaned, pulling his legs up just enough for his knees to bump and grind with the liar's belly.

Ramjet winced, their kissing breaking from the sudden surge of friction. He sat back and up on his knees, letting Sunstorm wiggle beneath him until his back and wings were pressed to the wall. "My sincerest apologies if that caused you discomfort!" he apologized quickly, raising his hands in show of harmlessness.

"Very uncomfortable," the white clone grumbled before standing and spreading Sunstorm's legs. The latter watched him, baffled before Ramjet crawled between them on his knees again, right against the orange Seeker's body. "This is probably gonna be uncomfortable, too," he said, digging his digits into the other's chest vents and turbines. Sunstorm gasped out, arching, their cockpits grinding glass with glass in a low creak. Ramjet massaged the vents, fingers slipping down beneath them and rapping along Sunstorm's sides.

"Oh, but you make it so wonderful!" Sunstorm assured, optics half lidded with a drunk smile as he leaned closer, once again their cockpits hissing against one another. That look of utter ecstasy sent Ramjet into shivers, his hands finding themselves resting on the smudged and dirty hips of his fellow clone. The source of all that pent up energy, he dug his claws in deep and got another grind with Sunstorm's shaking body.

Sunstorm winced as Ramjet let his digits knead his hips. "You seem very pre-occupied with my hips," he chuckled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Ramjet retorted. Sunstorm giggled a little, optics closing as he gave the white Seeker another peck on the corner of his mouth. Ramjet didn't freeze up like he did before, rather quickly turning to catch those lips before they could part, locking them into another kiss, glossa instantly slipping back into its new-found territory.

Sunstorm's legs shivered, thighs and calves twitching. With his hands gently clinging to the other's forearms, his legs slowly shifted uneasily, open and close, heel thrusters digging lines in the metal floor as they danced back and forth. His knees tucked against Ramjet's thighs, he used his wiggling to stroke the white clone's waist with them. Ramjet moaned into the kiss, his hands finding themselves climbing back up along the sycophant's torso, on each side of his fuselage.

Sunstorm mewled softly, breaking the kiss for a moment to nuzzle helm to helm with his partner. Ramjet's purr came out in a low growl, burying his face against the side of the orange Seeker's throat. He bit into one sensitive cord; Sunstorm gasped out again, heaved a little, his knees clamping Ramjet in place.

"Ah-ah-there," Sunstorm moaned, fingers twitching open and close on Ramjet's arms. The liar complied and gave the cord another little nip before lashing it with his glossa. "Ahhn, so good, so good," the orange Seeker whimpered happily, optics half lidded, their vibrant red pale and soft.

"You sound utterly miserable," Ramjet chortled, biting the cord between his dental plates and giving it a tug. Sunstorm bucked against him, the canopies of their cockpits nearly breaking when they collided.

Sunstorm's vents released soft curls of warm air. "You're won-wonderful," he purred, letting his cheek rest and rub against the side of Ramjet's helm. "P-Perfect, completely."

Ramjet smirked as he raised his head to look his partner square in the optics. "You're lying," he taunted, letting his digits fondle the latches on the cockpit.

"And you're really terrible," Sunstorm lied, arms falling weakly at his sides. He looked positively happy, comfortable and at ease. Nearly overcharged even, with the way his smile seemed crooked and eyes so dim and lidded. "I'll do the meager work for you," he rasped and the latches on his fuselage opened on their own. "If you are indeed going to grant me my desires," he murmured, fingers digging into the ground, legs scooting back and forth, "please do anything and everything you want."

Ramjet grinned widely. "It's so like you to be selfish..." he snorted, one digit reaching to unlatch his own fuselage.

"Accept my sincere apologies if that offends you," Sunstorm mewled.

And Ramjet watched with great anticipation as Sunstorm's fuselage clicked open a centimeter and just as it was about to start open wider -

There came a third explosion, except this time, it went right through the ceiling of their cell. Both clones could only watch in awe and shock as the debris cleared. Stepping out from the cloud of dirt was Slipstream, brushing off her shoulders. "You're lucky Starscream's an idiot and decided to try giving this place another - " Her mouth instantly closed when she looked at the position the two were in.

Ramjet and Sunstorm both blinked in perfect unison. Slipstream returned the blink before loudly clearing her throat. The white Seeker reacted first, optics popped wide open, jaw slack. "We weren't doing anything!" he shouted quickly.

Sunstorm, on the other hand, just smiled coyly at the baffled, flustered femme. "My," he chuckled, "how nice of you to knock."

* * *

THE END

* * *

And then Slipstream became a slash fan. This fic probably made no sense. SORRY. PLOT WAS THERE JUST JUMBLED. Also, the title of this fic really doesn't apply to the actual story so much as while writing this, I kept thinking of the lyric, "If no truths are spoken / then no lies can hide," from the Garbage song, "Silence Is Golden."

P.S. If some of you are having a difficult time viewing the dividers I use via Document Manager, please tell me so I can replace them with other borders.


End file.
